Shop Girl
by sellthelie
Summary: They need help, she needs a job. Perfect match. Almost. FredHermione.
1. Day One

**Title: **Shop Girl  
**By: **mandy-jg  
**Rating: **Any Age  
**Summary: **They need help, she needs a job. Perfect match. Almost.  
**Pairing: **Fred/Hermione  
**A/N: **For **adventdrabbles**, 24 Fred/Hermione Christmas drabbles, all connected.  
**Prompt: Who** - **100quills**

**Shop Girl - Day One**

"It's madness."

"Unthinkable."

"I'm just gobsmacked."

"It's you!"

"And me!"

"Us!" They cried together.

"They are crazy," George said shaking his head.

"They have to be," Fred nodded.

"Wouldn't want them working for us anyway."

"Not with their clearly altered mental state."

"It doesn't change the facts though."

"We need someone."

"They have to be clever," George said slowly, tapping the tabletop.

"Industrious."

"Nice word choice."

"Thanks."

"We can't just have anyone."

"We need to like them."

"Get along with them."

"They have to get the bloody jokes."

"But not walk around like it's their own toy shop."

"They need to take it seriously."

"But not _too_ seriously."

"Right," Fred agreed. "We are doomed."

"Absolutely."

"I just can't believe it, everyone turned us down, and _no_ applicants. We don't have the plague!"

"Of course not!"

"With my good looks."

"And my irrepressible charm."

"They should be lined up at the door."

"They should be pushing the door down!"

"Maybe, Ginny."

"No," she said from the other side of the room. "I will not be working in that shop of yours again."

"Okay then, Ron?"

"There isn't enough money in the world," Ron said quickly, not looking up from the chess board.

"Don't even try," Harry laughed, as they turned to him.

Groaning, "Bloody hell. Our own family."

"Flesh and blood."

"To the bone."

"So deep."

"You'll get over it."

Turning their back on them, they returned to their papers. "We can't do this by ourselves."

"Busiest time of the year."

"All those siblings wanting to fill brother dearest stocking with our products."

"No one seems to want a bloody job," Fred shook his head. "A little extra cash in the holidays."

"Spread a little joy."

"Exactly."

"You know who we haven't asked?"

"Who?"

George nodded to the other chair in the room, and the figure curled up engrossed in her book. "What do you think?" He whispered.

"She'd be fine, but she'd never say yes, and by never I mean in this lifetime or the next."

"She might surprise us."

"Hermione Granger doesn't do surprises."

"I'm going to ask her," George smiled.

Fred just smiled, and watched George move over to the lounge, and sit down beside her. They spoke in quiet tones, the others not looking in their direction. Hermione shook her head vehemently, before closing her book, and making to stand up. George then said something to convince her, and she looked at him closely, glancing at him, and he smiled encouragingly (he hoped - looking keen wasn't favourable in this instance).

She said something then, George nodding, before coming back to the table where he was. "Yes."

"Really?!"

"There are conditions."

"Of course," Fred scoffed. "What?"

"Well she won't test any of the products."

"A given."

"She won't work weekends."

"Fine."

George mumbled something under his breath, "So we are good, and she starts Monday."

"Hang on," Fred held up a hand. "There was one more condition."

"Only minor, barely a blip on the radar."

"Tell me."

"Okay, don't get mad. She wants to use our equipment, for making potions."

"_Our_ equipment?"

"Yeah," George sighed. "It's the deal breaker, the only way she would agree. And, you know she is careful with things like that, she won't bugger our stuff up."

"That's true, she won't get in the way?"

"Nope, we'll work out a schedule or something."

"So we get a shop girl."

"And she gets to use our things, win/win."

"We'll see."

-


	2. Day Two

**Title: **Shop Girl  
**By: **mandy-jg  
**Pairing: **Fred/Hermione  
**Rating: **Any Age  
**Summary: **They need help, she needs a job. Perfect match. Almost.  
**Prompt: **Purple - **100quills**  
**A/N: **A small one. For **adventdrabbles**  
**Previous: **Day 1.

**Shop Girl - Day Two**

She stared at the package apprehensively, it was rather plain looking, and could be anything. It was the w's in the corner, twinkling at her, that made it rather hard not to be suspicious. The twins had a roaring mail order business, they could send anything by owl, and it was the 'anything' that she didn't like. It was a soft package, not very big, and there was no note attached. After prodding it several times with her wand, and nothing happening, she decided to be brave.

After going to her Hogwarts chest, she pulled out her old pair of dragon hide gloves, and with them in place, began opening the package. The colour purple greeted her instantly, she pulled the fabric out and held up a pair of robes. Her uniform.

Hermione moved her arms into the sleeves, doing up the buttons she moved in front of her mirror, "Not my colour," she said glumly.

Returning to her desk she noticed the note amongst the paper, _Eight o'clock tomorrow, don't be late! Gred and Forge._

"I must be crazy," she muttered to herself.

-

The length of these will be all over the place, because it's a drabble thing, I'm hoping for the longer end of the spectrum. :D


	3. Day Three

**Title: **Shop Girl  
**By: **mandy-jg  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing: **Fred/Hermione  
**Summary: **They need help, she needs a job. Perfect match. Almost.  
**Prompt: **Weeks - **100quills**  
**A/N: **For **adventdrabbles** once more.  
**  
**

**Shop Girl - Day Three**

"This isn't working."

"I do get lunch breaks, don't I?"

'Sure," Fred smiled, "But most people use them for lunching purposes."

"I'm not hungry."

He leaned over the cauldron, peering closely at the liquid, "What are you doing?'

"It's my holiday assignment, take a standard potion and reverse its effect while retaining it's integrity," Hermione explained.

"Sound fun," he said shaking his head. "I still find it hard to believe you went back to school, I thought you'd be itching to get out there, and change the world."

"Well it's hard to change the world without your newts. Besides, I'm sure the world will still be around in six months."

"Still, madness."

"I won't be able to convince you as to why, Ron and Harry are positive I'm insane, but it's important to me," she said cutting up some dried roots.

"Fair enough."

"Thanks for letting me do this here," Hermione tipped her roots into the cauldron. "It's not the easiest thing to do at The Burrow, nor at home with mum and dad."

"Still rocky?"

"Getting down to pebbles now, nothing obtrusive, just a pain to walk on."

"They'll get over it, they have to."

"They don't have to, and to be honest, I don't think they will entirely," she said sadly. "I took away something so precious, it's not a forgive and forget instance."

Fred shifted uncomfortably, "You just have to give it time."

"That's the plan."

He watched her stir the potion slowly, the flush she had worn on her cheeks when he walked in had vanished. He knew the topic of her parents was a sore one, it was time to turn the conversation around. "I'm surprised you said yes, about working here."

"I wasn't going to," she laughed.

"What changed your mind? My charm, humour and stunning good looks?'

"Sad to say, it was none of that. I'm afraid I have a crush on your workshop."

Shaking his head, "Well that is sad. Never know Granger, a few weeks in my presence may change your mind."

"Nope," Hermione grinned. "It's true love, my eye will never wander."

"Too bad," he said walking towards the door. "Ten more minutes Granger, and then you stop."

"What?" She looked down at her watch, "I still have twenty minutes?"

"I know you do," Fred stopped at the door, smiling at her confused face. "You need to eat, bosses orders."

As he shut the door behind him he could swear he heard her complaining. 

-


	4. Day Four

**Title: **Shop Girl  
**By: **mandy-jg  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing: **Fred/Hermione  
**Summary: **They need help, she needs a job. Perfect match. Almost.  
**Prompt: **Child - **100quills**  
**A/N: **For **adventdrabbles****.  
Previous: **Day 1.; Day 2.Day 3

**Shop Girl - Day Four**

"What is she doing?" Fred said to himself as he moved through the crowd.

He had been standing by the counter, keeping an eye on the customers, _and_ on his new employee. She wasn't doing too badly, she knew what the products did, and could sell them. It was just her reluctance to do so that presented the problem.

"What does this one do?"

"Well that one will make him get, hives. Everywhere," she groaned.

"Excellent!" The young girl exclaimed, "Sounds painful."

"I imagine it would be," Hermione said dryly.

"And I have enough money for it?"

"Yes," she told her. "But surely, you'd get more _enjoyment _out of embarrassing him than causing your brother pain?"

"He read my journal!" She said indignantly.

"Well yes..."

"He aloud from it at my birthday party!"

"Okay, so he's not the nicest brother."

"He's the worst!"

"But..."

"Hermione," Fred said, stepping forward. "How's it going?"

"Fine," she smiled thinly.

"You know," he said thoughtfully, looking over the shelf. "Hives are good and painful, but I think to get back at your _awful _brother. What you really need is this," he finished, pulling a box from the shelf and passing it to her.

"What is it?"

"Well since he embarrassed you, I agree with Miss Granger, it's only fair to even the ledger," he smiled at her. "This, is a little mind trick. How would your brother respond if he thought everyone was seeing him, naked?"

"He'd hate it," she laughed.

"Well, then I'd say you've got your winner. If you take it up to the counter they'll help you."

"Thanks," she said walking away quickly.

"You know I had that covered," Hermione said quietly.

"You did, just giving a helping hand that's all."

She nodded, "I suppose I should go help someone else."

"Yeah, but Hermione? This time, the customers buy, what the customers want to buy."

"Then why did you..."

"Because you were right, this time, sometimes embarrassment is a darn sight more painful than pain."

"Okay then," she smiled, "Boss."

-

Thanks for the reviews! I'm loving them. Just to clear something that a few people asked, what Hermione "took" from her parents, I was referring to in Deathly Hallows when she altered their memories to forget her for their safety. I'm sure they would still love her regardless, but I think there would have been some difficulties. That's what that was all about. :D 


	5. Day Five

**Title: **Shop Girl  
**By: **mandy-jg  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing: **Fred/Hermione  
**Summary: **They need help, she needs a job. Perfect match. Almost.  
**A/N: **For **adventdrabbles**.  
**Prompt: **Wrong - **100quills**

**Shop Girl - Day Five**

The shop was quiet, with the last customer passing through the doors over an hour ago, the mid afternoon lull had hit. Hermione decided to head out back, and make herself a cup of coffee, the bell on the door would ring if anyone came in.

She was just stirring the sugar into her cup when George poked his head into the little kitchen, "One for me?"

"Of course," Hermione nodded.

"Thanks," he said disappearing in the back again.

A few minutes later she headed into the back room with the two coffees in hand, "George?"

"Just over there is fine," he said gesturing towards the opposite bench.

After putting it down, she asked, "What are you making?"

"Something new," George grinned, "Something wonderful!"

"Details, please."

"Maybe later, can you bring me that dried acromantula?"

"Yeah," spotting the big jar, she placed her cup on the bench before pulling it down. "Here you go, just a smidgen of information?"

"Was that the bell?"

"I don't think so."

"Maybe you should go check."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Yes," he grinned.

"Beat it Granger," Fred said.

"I was talking to George," she turned to see the new arrival grinning as he leaned against the bench.

"Didn't he hear the bell?"

"He's hearing things."

"People are robbing us as we speak," he sighed. "All because you are being stubborn."

"Likely," she scoffed.

"Get back to work."

"So mean," Hermione said, lacking any real malice. Grabbing her coffee, she heading back to the front of the empty store. Sitting on the stool she pulled the days Prophet open, and started reading. A few minutes later a smell reached her nose, sniffing deeply, "Are you burning something?" She called back to George.

"No," he replied.

"I can smell something burning!" Hermione moved towards them, hearing Fred cursing, asking George something about his cup.

"Shit!" Hermione opened the curtain, and he looked up sharply, "Oh shit!"

"Fred?"

"I thought it was George's," he said rapidly, the colour draining from his face. "You shouldn't have left it there!"

"What happened?!"

"Your hair, is on fire."

"What! How?"

"It's something new, it's on fire, but no damage, or injury. Purely visual, I think."

"You think?" She cried.

"George was the test," he groaned. "But I can stop it!"

"Then stop it!"

"Right, stop it," he said quickly, darting away.

Hermione looked over at George who looked like he was torn between horror, and amusement. "Help him," she snapped. His eyes widened, and he hurried after Fred.

She turned slightly, and caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror, groaning loudly, "If I lose my hair!"


	6. Day Six

**Shop Girl - Day Six**

She wasn't looking at him, in fact, he doubted she had looked at him all day. If she had, it had been short, and her eyes had just been passing him as she looked to something else. It was ridiculous, he had said he was sorry, there was no damage to her hair, if anything, it looked better. _Not_ that he had told her that, that wouldn't have gone down well. Yesterday as soon as he'd fixed it, and blurted out a very thorough apology, there had been a glare, and she spat something about leaving early, then she was gone.

George didn't seem to have any difficulty in talking to her, for George she had all the time in the world. He was allowed to talk to her, she let him help her restock the shelves, he could hear her laughing at one of his jokes all the way over the other side of the store.

A customer came in the door as he watched them, George went over to assist them, leaving Hermione alone. She picked up the empty box, and headed out the back. His brother looked up at him, and gave him an encouraging smile.

Fred quickly walked out the back, shutting the door quietly behind himself. "Hermione."

"I'm busy, working as I'm supposed to," she said, continuing to clean the counter.

"Well I'm the boss, so I give you permission to stop."

"I'll continue thanks."

"Stop."

"No."

"Dammit Hermione! You don't make it easy!"

"Oh! I'm supposed to make it easy for you," she laughed bitterly, turning to him finally. "Of course, let me make it _easy_ for you. I'll just forget that you spiked my coffee with an _experiment_, and very nearly burnt my hair off. What do you know! All forgiven."

"I said I was sorry, and that it was a bloody accident."

"Yeah, you did. Somehow it just doesn't seem enough."

"We test, on each other. We can't give people enough Galleons to test our products, so me and George..."

"George _and_ I."

"So George and I are the test subjects, do you know how bloody hard it was to find someone to want to work here?"

"I don't, I imagine this is a lot of peoples idea of a pretty cool job."

"You would think," he sighed, sitting down, "But _no-one_ wanted it. We advertised every day in the Prophet, we asked people in the street, but no-one was interested. So we figured family would help us through the holidays, and we'd be fine after new year. They didn't, but you did."

"What is the point Fred?" Hermione sighed.

"You are our godsend. We need you, with you out there, we can do our magic back here. It frees us up," he said quietly. "I don't want you to quit."

"I'm not going to quit."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Glad to hear it."

-


	7. Day Seven

**Day Seven**

* * *

"So did he beg?"

"Who?" Hermione smiled, as she looked up at George.

"You know, he didn't say a word last night," he chuckled. "I tried, but he'd distract me, and I'd forget to ask again."

"He didn't beg," she laughed, stepping away from the cauldron.

"Well that's just boring," he groaned. "Please tell me he at least looked absolutely pitiful as he said he was sorry for the hundredth time?"

"Hmm, he did look rather puppy like."

"He did that face then?"

"What _face_?"

"The 'I've done wrong, and I'm so terribly sorry, and please, _please_ forgive me or I'll never happy again' face."

"Oh! Yeah," Hermione grinned, "That one."

"Idiot."

"Are you going to tease?"

"Please Hermione, what do you think?"

"Okay then, but don't be too mean."

-


	8. Day Eight

Shop Girl - Day Eight

"I hate peas."

"They have their uses," Hermione smiled, watching Ginny shell the peas by hand.

"I fail to see the appeal," she sighed.

"Tasty, nutritious, fun to play with on your plate?"

"You aren't convincing me."

"How long has it been?"

"Too long," Ginny groaned.

"Power through Ginny."

"Right," she shook her head. "I meant to ask, how's the new job?"

"It's fine," Hermione shrugged, "It's not hard, and I get to work on my assignments."

"Perfect arrangement then?"

"Seems to be."

"They haven't, tried anything?"

"You mean to get me to test anything?"

Smiling, "Of course!"

"No, they haven't tried to get me to test anything," taking a deep breath. "Least not intentionally."

"What! Explain," she said pushing the peas away.

"It was an accident," Hermione said dismissively, "I put my coffee down, Fred thought it was George's. I drank it, and effects ensued."

"What happened?" Ginny asked, leaning forward.

"I can't tell you," she smiled slightly.

"Please?"

"New product I'm afraid, and after it was, stopped, I was sworn to secrecy, so no can tell."

"Nothing?"

"Nope," she grinned, "And that face, which is frighteningly familiar, won't work." 

-


	9. Day Nine

**Shop Girl - Day Nine**

Now normally he'd have kept walking, their topics of discussion lately had severely been lacking. He could himself discuss Quidditch, and the _alrightness _of various witches with the best of them, but constantly, without break, wasn't his cup of tea. This time however, he stopped, hovering outside the bedroom, listening to their conversation.

"There is something," Ron said, a thud punctuating his words.

"A little something yeah," Harry agreed.

"What do you think it is?"

"Could be anything, maybe she's just happy."

"Why though? A week ago, she was miserable, barely got a smile out of her, and I heard her yesterday, she was laughing, and there was no-one in the room with her. She just started laughing for the hell of it."

"That can happen," Harry chuckled. "Maybe she remembered something funny, happens all the time."

"Yeah, I asked her and she said something about _puppy faces_. Made no sense at all."

"Well, least she was laughing, a happy Hermione is a good Hermione."

"Definitely, do you think she'll tell us what it is? What's bringing the smiles?"

"If she wanted to, she would have already, we should just step back and let her when she wants to."

"You're right, I just don't like not knowing."

"Hope it lasts," Harry said quietly. "I hated seeing her down like she was."

"Me too, both counts." 

-


	10. Day Ten

**Shop Girl - Day Ten**

Hermione held the measuring spoon up to her eye, with her other hand she brought the knife up and smoothed over the powder. It was perfectly level, the tiniest bit too much, or not quite enough, would ruin the effect she was hoping for.

"What's that?"

She jumped violently, and dropped the spoon, with it's contents all over the bench.

"Fred!"

"What? I just asked a question," he laughed, sitting on the bench. "What are you doing?"

"My homework," Hermione snapped. "What are you doing?"

"Taking my break, George is controlling the shop for ten."

"Okay then, go make yourself a cuppa or something, I'm busy."

"You know, I'd always figured you for a clean person, this bench is shocking,"

"Was that supposed to be funny? You startled me, and I dropped something, I am a clean person."

"Jeez Granger, it was a joke. Laugh, be merry."

She sighed, shaking her head, "I'm sorry, I'm making little progress on this, and your customers don't get the concept of inside voices. I can't concentrate."

"They can be pretty rowdy, I think it's the stock that sets them off," he smiled. "I do most of my work at night, George goes to see," Fred stopped, "someone."

"Does George have a girl?" Hermione asked quickly, "He doesn't say anything."

"It's all very quiet Granger, you can't tell anyone, they are keeping it that way for now. Maybe another day, let him tell you," he said quickly.

"Do I know them?"

"Yeah," Fred shrugged, "Nothing more, I'm not saying another word."

"Fine," she nodded. "Do I like her though?"

"Hermione."

"Alright!"

"So, as I was saying, I work at night. It's quiet in here, and no-one bothers me, I get a lot done. If you want, you are welcome to do it yourself."

"That sounds great," Hermione smiled, starting to wipe down the bench, "But I won't be in your way?"

"Nope, besides I'm the boss, if you do I'll just fire you or something."

"You'd fire me?"

"Maybe," he grinned.

"I highly doubt it."

"You never know Granger, you can be pretty annoying some days, I may just have had enough one day and banish you from my shop."

"I don't think so," she smiled, "You remember telling me that I was the only one who would work here? You need me."

"Did I say that?" He shook his head, "Must have been tired or something."

"Deny it all you want Fred, I know the truth," she said walking away.

"If you say so," Hermione heard as she closed the door behind her.

-  



	11. Day Eleven

**Shop Girl - Day Eleven**

"Lousy sod," George muttered to himself. "I'm thirsty too."

He'd been standing here serving customer after customer for the last hour without stop, Hermione had been busy helping customers on the floor, while Fred was out. It had been crazy, but the end of the line was in sight, and the crowd in the store thinning slowly. The lousy sod had chosen now to reappear, he headed to Hermione, pressing a takeaway cup into her hand, and shooed her away, no doubt telling her he'd take over.

Which was all well and good, she did deserve a break, but so did he. It had been flat out all day, the only reason Fred had left was to go to the Ministry to file some papers that couldn't be put off any longer. So it had just been the two of them for most of the afternoon.

George served the last of the customers, and as soon as the door closed behind them, he sat straight down on his stool. Groaning he rested his head on the counter.

"Been busy?" Fred asked leaning against it.

"You could say that, how did you go?"

"Easy as pie."

"Took you a while."

"Big queue, I stopped to get some lunch on the way back too."

"And a coffee," George said sitting up.

"Yeah."

"And one for Hermione."

"I got an extra one without thinking, figured she was thirsty."

"Uh-huh."

"What?"

"_I _was thirsty," he smiled, "But you thought of Hermione first."

His cheeks flushing slightly, "The point being?"

"It's just interesting, don't you think?"

-


	12. Day Twelve

**Shop Girl - Day Twelve**

There was that feeling again, a shiver up her spine, the urge to turn and see who if someone, anyone was watching her. It would be pointless though, just like every other time, she'd feel this, and she would turn, for nothing. There was only the two of them in here, and Fred was working away on his own things, he wasn't watching her. She couldn't stop herself though, so she turned slightly, and wasn't surprised when he was still hovering over his cauldron.

Shaking herself, she resumed slicing. Maybe it was because it was so quiet, in this place it didn't seem natural. "I don't know how you can handle this," she said quietly. "Isn't it too quiet?"

"Nah, I told you, it makes it easy to concentrate."

"It's unsettling, this place is supposed to be noisy."

"You'll get used to it," he chuckled.

"Can we put some music on or something? Just to make it not so quiet."

"Defeats the purpose of quiet working time doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but..."

"No."

"Fine." 

-

Was supposed to be up yesterday, but was being loopy. Upside, another one later. :D


	13. Day Thirteen

**Shop Girl - Day Thirteen**

He checked his watch again, and sure enough, barely fifteen minutes had passed and he was doing it again. George didn't think he realised what he was doing, because if he did, he wouldn't be. She of course was completely unaware, going about talking to the customers not noticing it at all.

His expression was laughable, she'd smile and he'd grin, her face would fall, and so would his. He was a walking mirror, and the whole time he didn't realise. If he did, he'd be mortified. It was like the most wonderful thing had been placed in front of him, and he couldn't take his eyes of it. He was useless, they were supposed to sit down later and discuss some things, maybe they still could; after he slapped him straight.

Stupid boy. 

-

_I'm not going to have my computer all weekend, so I'll be posting four today. Back to normal on Monday. :D_


	14. Day Fourteen

**Shop Girl - Day Fourteen**

"So no bruise?"

"No," he snapped back, "Bloody thing hurt for hours."

"It was necessary," George smiled. "You weren't focused, off in your little fantasy world."

"I was not," he said, and even to his own ears it sounded weak. He had been in a daze all of yesterday, he couldn't focus on anything, he'd been distracted.

Shaking his head, "Whatever you say, I have to say, _I_ was surprised. Never would have imagined it."

Fred wanted to ask him what exactly he imagined, but he knew, and to be honest he didn't want to imagine it. He liked her, she was a nice enough girl, but there was something else, it made him look a second longer than was appropriate. It was a good thing she wasn't around right now, because the exact same thing would happen again. And now was not the time. "You're mad."

"Really?"

"Yes, I don't know what you think you saw, but it wasn't there."

"Fred, you were staring at her like some love-struck fool. All day, I'm surprised she didn't notice."

"Mad."

"Nope, you like her."

"I do not, only as a friend, and an employee, that's it."

"Right, you know I never realised," George smiled at him. "You're rather cute when you blush, I wonder if I am?"

"I'm not blushing!"

"Fine, you're cheeks have just turned the colour of raspberries, but you aren't blushing."

"Why would I be blushing?" Fred snapped.

"Because, you have a crush on Granger, and I know."

"I don't like Granger."

"Yes you do."

"No! I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"How long shall we do this? I don't like Granger."

"I could do this for a very long time, and yes you do." 

-


	15. Day Fifteen

**Shop Girl - Day Fifteen**

"Why are you smiling like that?"

He chuckled to himself, and shook his head, "I've just given Fred one very good reason to kill me."

"Oh, why would he want to do that?"

"Well, he's been avoiding a certain someone, for most of the day, and been in a right foul mood. And as luck would have it, I might have _accidentally_ changed the wards on the shop, so neither of them can leave. Till I return to open it in the morning, and since it's a Sunday, who knows when I could go to the shop?"

She smiled widely at him, "How could you be so careless?"

"I don't know," George sighed. "I blame you, you put this grand scheme in my head."

"I don't think so," she giggled. "You George Weasley are a soft, gentle romantic, and it was all you."

"Oh quiet," he smiled, pressing a finger to her lips, "Someone will hear, and totally ruin my image."

"Well Mr. Weasley, I know the truth."

"Yes Miss Lovegood, and only you," he whispered, brushing his lips against hers. 

-

_What can I say? I like george/luna. ♥ _


	16. Day Sixteen

**Shop Girl - Day Sixteen**

"What's the time?"

"Just add ten minutes to the time it was ten minutes ago."

"Fine," she said, rolling her eyes. "What time will he get here?"

"My _darling _brother, will probably come in late, I wouldn't expect anything more," Fred snapped.

"Okay," Hermione said quietly, wrapping her coat around her tighter. "I still can't believe he did that, and didn't even tell you."

"I can," he said quietly.

"It must have been an accident," she mused, "Or he just forgot to tell you, he did leave awfully quickly yesterday."

'It wasn't an accident."

"What?"

"He did it deliberately, and the reason he left so bloody quickly is because he knows what I'll do when I see him."

"Fred?"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, that's all we've done all night, is talk about it, and I'm sick of it. I knew you liked to talk Granger, but I would _really_ like it if you just shut up."

She felt her mouth drop open, "I... I just," Hermione shook her head, "Fine, I'll shut up, it'll be like I'm not even here."

He stood up, "I won't be here, I'll sit downstairs, this room is driving me crazy."

The door slammed behind him as he left the tiny flat, she wouldn't say that it was Fred that had left, because Fred hadn't been here all night. In his place was someone who looked remarkably like him, but was a sullen, irritable thing that bit down on everything she said. It was definitely best that he left, it was horrible enough being stuck in this icebox all night, but he could have made it more bearable. Instead he sat sulking in the corner, glaring at her every time she moved, or heaven forbid, spoke.

She wanted the other Fred back, she didn't particularly like this new one. 

-

No more till Monday. :( 


	17. Day Seventeen

**Shop Girl - Day 17**

He was going to let him come to him when he was ready, after thinking he'd be decked as soon as he opened the front door yesterday, this was the least painful alternative. He had really had the best intentions, his brother walked around like some love struck fool and didn't even realise. All he was trying to do was make him open his eyes, because all he did when confronted was deny it.

His wonderful idea had failed however, completely. Fred hadn't even looked at him when he got there yesterday, he had just pulled on his coat, and pushed his way out the door. Hermione had at least been pleasant, telling him to pay him no attention, he'd been in a foul mood all night.

George decided to just back off. He knew what he could see, but Fred couldn't yet. So he would just wait until he could. He was still doing it however, he was working fine but he just couldn't stop looking at her. It wasn't the same as before now, George couldn't read his expression.

He looked up as he was watching him, a thin smile came across his lips and to George's surprise he came over to the corner where he was stacking the shelf, "Fred."

"George."

"How's it going?"

"Fine."

"Good."

"Yeah."

"About yesterday," George said slowly. "It was stupid, I thought it sounded like a good idea at the time. I really should have."

"You had your reasoning, and I probably would have done the same thing."

"Probably," he pulled the last bottle out of the box, after placing it on the shelf he headed towards the storeroom.

Fred followed right behind him, shutting the door behind them, "You were right."

"About..."

"You know what."

"Ah, seen the light."

"I didn't want to see," he groaned, sitting down on an overturned crate. "It's Granger!"

"Yeah, that however doesn't make a speck of difference."

"I don't know what I'm going to do, you see what happens when I'm around her. And after yesterday she won't look at me, let alone talk to me. I was a right arse."

"She wasn't that fond of you yesterday, but she'll come around."

"It's bloody strange, completely unexpected. I want to just be near her as much as I can, and when I am. I'm just happy to be listen to her, to watch her. But on the weekend I was given that in spades, and I ruined it."

"Well what happened?"

"I think I was mad at you most mostly for forcing it on me, and still very much in denial about it all. I needed to think about it all, away from Hermione, because Merlin knows I can't think around her. But I couldn't get away, and all she wanted to do was bloody talk."

"Now that sounds like Hermione," George chuckled.

He smiled, "At any other time it would have been wonderful, but I didn't want it then."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," he sighed, shaking his head. "I have to be careful, I can't screw it up. I just have to figure it all out. Which means, you can't tell this to anyone, _anyone._"

"Too late I'm afraid, I went home and we caught up."

"Great. Well she better not..."

"She won't, she knows what to keep quiet about."

"Alright, but you can't tell anyone else."

"I promise, lips are sealed." 

-


	18. Day Eighteen

**Shop Girl - Day 18**

He was hovering, again.

All day he'd been _just there_. It was annoying to a point, and then it was just plain aggravating. He could just make it easier and actually speak to her, but instead he chose this option. Hermione could partly understand his behaviour, he was nervous. It was his own fault though.

That night had been cold, she couldn't get away, and to make it worse he'd been horrible. The smile had faded from his face the second he couldn't get the door open. For the rest of the night until George arrived the next morning he'd been insufferable. Every attempt at a conversation had been shut down, he just sat in the corner like a petulant child.

Him not talking to her yesterday had been a relief, to be honest she didn't really want to talk to him. Maybe if the first words out of his mouth was an apology she'd be more interested in what he had to say.

She was hovering to turn away from her cauldron, and he was _just there_ yet again. Counting to ten under her breath, she turned to face him.

Fred jumped slightly, a flush spreading over his cheeks, "Hi."

"Hello."

"Bit quiet today," he said slowly.

"It sure is."

Shuffling on his feet, "Don't quite know what to with myself."

"I've got an idea, don't hover. It's bloody annoying," she said shortly, walking into the store front.

"Right," he said following behind her. "I'll give that a go."

"You're doing it right now."

"I am, of course I am."

"Then stop," Hermione said, walking to the display by the front door. Straightening it, she asked, "Where's George?"

"He's on his lunch break, should be back soon."

"Okay," she nodded.

"Hermione."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for the other night, I was a right sod."

"Yes you were."

"I just didn't want to be _here_, and I was and I couldn't get away. So I took it out on you."

"Uh-huh," she said glancing at out of the corner of her eye.

"I can't do anything but apologise, and promise that if we were ever locked in again, I'd behave differently."

"Good to hear," Hermione smiled.

"So am I forgiven?" Fred asked, coming to stand beside her.

"Are you sorry?"

"So very sorry," he sighed. "I really am."

"Then we are fine."

Fred smiled happily, "Good."

She smiled to herself as he walked away, the spring back in his step. Hermione couldn't stand to be made at him anymore, he had looked so hopeful; that she just had to forgive him. And it was only one indiscretion, so she would let it go. This time.

-


	19. Day Nineteen

**Shop Girl - Day 19**

"Then we are fine," Hermione smiled.

"Good," he grinned before walking away, only to stop a few steps away. "No it's better than good," he turned and closed the distance between them quickly. "It's bloody excellent."

"Fred," she got out just as he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her tight, with his lips against hers. She couldn't move, but it wasn't an altogether unpleasant feeling. Fred's hands came up, cupping the side of her face, holding her there while their lips moved away from each others.

"I knew it," he whispered.

"Knew what?" Hermione asked, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips.

"Better than good," Fred smiled. "Next time you should be awake, imagine it then."

Her eyes sprang open, and she sat straight up, the book on her lap falling to the floor. Hermione glanced at her watch, it was still early in the evening; she must have dozed off while she was reading.

"Fred," she muttered, running her hand over her eyes. "I was kissing _Fred._" Hermione jumped off the bed, pulling her coat around her. "Oh my," she cried, throwing open the door, and racing down the stairs. Ignoring the people gathered in the kitchen, she headed to the back door, and outside. She stood in the middle of the lawn, breathing deeply.

"What the hell was that?" She said to herself, "That didn't happen yesterday, I would remember. No kissing, I didn't kiss him. He didn't kiss me, nope, he didn't."

"Hermione?"

She turned back at the soft voice, "Hi Luna."

"What are you doing?" She asked, pulling her coat around her as she walked towards Hermione.

"Just thinking," she said dismissively.

"You have no shoes on, your feet will freeze."

She glanced down at her feet, her toes already pink in the snow, "I won't be long, I just need a moment."

"Okay then."

"Are you here for dinner?"

She smiled at her, "Yes, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, I always am."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Luna asked, stepping closer to her, "I might be able to help."

She shuffled on her feet, "I had a dream, it was something that had already happened, but it changed. It never happened that way."

"Change isn't always bad, was it bad?"

"I don't know," Hermione groaned, "Just unexpected. I've never thought about it, never even considered the possibility."

"But you have, or at least a part of you has. Dreams tend to mean things, there is generally always something behind them."

"So it means _something_?"

"Only if you want it to." 

-


	20. Day Twenty

**Shop Girl - Day 20**

They never said it to her, but she knew they said it. It was _destiny_, or something like that. She didn't believe it, your heart did what it wanted, felt the way it wanted. There was no influence on it, and in the end her heart didn't want Ron, so destiny was squashed. Seems destiny had someone else in mind, not all that far down the Weasley family tree.

If you thought about it, he was a much more suitable match for her. Not to discount Ron's intelligence, but it wasn't in the same league as Fred's. They understood each other on a level that Ron and herself didn't. Where Ron was content to just let her be who she was, Fred pushed her, there was a challenge there. To be better at something, to be better than him. It was a competition of sorts, to take her to her limits and force her to move beyond them. He didn't have to say it, it was in her alone.

Next to Ron there was no one who managed to raise her ire like they did, together with George they frustrated, infuriated her. But it was different now, they had fulfilled their potential she found more patience in herself to deal with them. He had become a friend, a reasonably close friend, a good friend.

_Liking_ Fred though made it different, that wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to be his friend, his employee, any other feeling wasn't supposed to happen. Hermione wanted to pretend that the thoughts hadn't crossed her mind, that the lack of sleep the night before was nothing to do with him though. She was failing miserably, it was something. What though was the mystery.

* * *


	21. Day Twenty One

**Shop Girl - Day 21**

"Again," he groaned, his head falling down on the counter in front of him. For the second, or maybe even the third time today, he could hear raised voices coming from the back, and they weren't speaking nicely to each other. Lifting his head, he smiled slightly at the looks the customers were giving him, and moved towards the door.

"You've gone crazy!"

"Oh please," he could hear Hermione snap, picturing her face perfectly. "You are the one who has stuffed this up."

"Right, I came in here, without even so much blinking in the direction of your potion, and it's _my _fault that it blew up?"

George closed his eyes, the vision changing to his workshop covered in potion. That would be fun to clean up.

"You did something, I don't know what, but I was in control. Then you walk in, and ten seconds later, boom. I can only think one thing, that's it your fault."

"Oh of course, while we are at it. Is there anything else that went wrong in the world in the last few days that we can blame on me? I hear that it stopped snowing in Hogsmeade yesterday, I don't know how, but I must have done that too."

"Now you are just being stupid, like that would be your fault."

"Yeah, because I can't effect things I have no bloody control over right?"

"God, I thought you were smarter than Ron, but I'm seeing how wrong I was."

"What?! You are saying that Ron, that I'm dumber than him? Wow, below the belt a bit Granger."

George sighed, taking a deep breath, clearly this argument wasn't going to fade out like the ones before it. And sadly, he couldn't blame Fred for it. In everyone of these instances, Hermione had been the catalyst. With him she'd been fine, friendly and engaging as always, but whenever Fred came into the picture, she froze up and became _very_ irritable. Kind of the way Fred had been the other day, before he talked to him about Hermione. If one wanted to draw lines between the two, well one would think that Hermione's thoughts, and maybe even feelings towards Fred had changed. It certainly was a logical explanation. 

* * *


	22. Day Twenty Two

**Shop Girl - Day 22  
**

He'd been trying to approach her all day, but every time he got within talking distance something came up. When he was done dealing with these annoying occurrences, he'd turn back and she had disappeared again. Fred didn't want to jump to the wrong conclusion, but the only one that he was coming up with was that she was avoiding him. The reasons why he didn't know, if he wanted to avoid her, he could understand that, but her reasons where puzzling him.

But now, he had her in his sights. The door is behind him, and unless she's developed some new escape plan, she has to talk to him.

She hasn't noticed him yet, but she clearly expects him anytime soon, the speed in which she's packing her stuff away shows a mighty urge to leave. He shuts the door behind him, and she jumps at the noise.

"Got a hot date Granger?"

"What? Me? No, I am just going home, no plans," she said quickly, keeping her back to him.

"Right, last day."

"Yep, all done," Hermione whispered.

"Are you coming home next week? For Christmas, dinner or something?"

"I can't, I really should spend it at home, with my parents."

"Of course," he nodded. Fred should have expected that, "I bet they'll like that, to have you home from school for the holidays."

"I'm sure they do," she said, putting her bag over her shoulder, she moved away from the bench. "I told Ron I'd come over on Boxing Day, so I'll see you then maybe."

"Yeah, maybe," Fred muttered as she walked past him.

"Fred?"

He turned quickly, "Yes?"

"I enjoyed working here, pretty much most of the time," she smiled, with her hand on the door handle. "More than I thought I would, plus all my body parts are still in their right place and in working order, so I'd say it went well."

"I think it did."

"And yesterday, just a bad day. It wasn't your fault, and I'm really sorry that George blew up like that," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"When George gets mad, he doesn't do it by halves."

"Thank him for me, for the job, and being so nice."

"Of course, what about me?"

"I figured you'd realise that saying that to him, I was also meaning it for you."

"Still like to hear it," he grinned, walking towards her.

"Alright, thank you _Fred_, for employing me, and for not using me as a tester."

"Been a pleasure."

She laughed softly, "I really have to go now. I'll see you at some point."

Fred nodded, he couldn't bring himself to watch her open the door and walk away. It was a stupid feeling, it wasn't like he would never see her again. He still didn't stop himself from striding to the stairs, and up to the little flat above the shop. The door below opened, and then shut again. It was done, all over.

An empty feeling settled inside of him, and he instantly began to question himself that he'd done the right thing. Because there was no right and wrong here, he didn't know how he felt exactly, it could purely be some silly crush brought on by closeness. Or it could be the start of something deeper, something very real. And this was all his thoughts, there was someone else's feelings that had to be taken into account.

"Fred."

_Hers_. He looked up sharply, "Hermione? Aren't you heading home?"

"Right, home," she said rapidly, the ends of her scarf a blur as she twined her fingers through them. "That was the plan, but I can't."

"Why? Did George change the wards again?"

"No, the wards are fine, I just can't."

He started walking to her, "You can't?"

"My hand was on the door knob, but I couldn't turn it, I must have stood there for a minute at least staring at the bloody thing." She shoved her hands into her coat pockets, "Crazy right?"

"Maybe not, I might know why."

"Really?"

He stood just inches away from her, "I had a similar problem. I didn't want you to open that door."

"Why?" She whispered.

"Well for one reason," Fred said, pushing some hair from her face. "I really wanted to kiss you."

Her eyes closed, swaying on her feet, "Fred."

"I'd still really like to, right now."

Hermione didn't answer, her hands moved out of her pockets, the small gloved hands came up to rest on his cheeks. He didn't move as she raised herself up onto her toes, bringing her face closer to his, her eyes still closed as she kissed him softly. A soft groan passed his lips as she pressed herself closer to him. Moving finally, his arms came up and around her, holding her to him. The kiss becoming deeper, more _real_. Proving to himself just how much of a crush it wasn't.

* * *

Head Screwed On: Check!

Reason for not getting reviews: Not Posting Chapter. -head desk-

Enjoy! 


	23. Day Twenty Three

**Shop Girl - Day Twenty Three  
**

"Explain yourself."

"Excuse me?" Fred said, looking up at Ginny, standing in front of him, hands planted firmly on her hips, a determined gleam in her eye.

"You were smiling, as you took out the garbage. No one does that."

"Yeah, because it's just plain silly to be happy while helping your mother. Shame on me," he laughed walking into the living area.

"You were whistling," Bill added. "That's odd."

"Yeah," Ron interjected. "Odd."

He looked at Ron, and chuckled, "Right Ron, you obviously have no observations of your own."

"It's just strange Fred, last weekend we couldn't raise a smile from you if we danced naked on Mr. Lovegood's lawn, but today, you can't stop," Charlie said quietly.

"It's been a good week, and it's Christmas. I can smile and be happy at Christmas, can't I?"

"Absolutely," George said from the lounge. "If one has a good reason for it."

"One does," Fred grinned, sitting next to him.

"How good?"

"Bloody good."

George raised an eyebrow, "Well thank heavens for that." He turned a stern eye to their siblings, "Back off. Let the man be happy." Ginny and Ron grumbled as they walked away, settling down in the corner. "You might want to tone down your happy face a little, it's like a giant look at me sign."

He laughed, "I don't think I could even if I tried."

"Well I assume it's a good thing I left early yesterday then," he whispered.

"A very good thing."

* * *


	24. Day Twenty Four

**Shop Girl - Day Twenty Four**

She could hear their laughter over the soft drone of the television, the Christmas special they watched every year their choice of entertainment. Hermione wanted to go join them, no doubt they would like it if she did, but she just wanted some time to herself right now. The last few weeks had seemed to pass rapidly, she could hardly keep up, this was her first chance to reflect on it all.

It was going to be her first chance, if it weren't for the rocks banging against her bedroom window. With her wand in hand, Hermione walked slowly to the window, looking down at the small yard below. Shaking her head, she placed the wand on the sill, and pulled it open.

"What are you doing here?"

"Other than waking the neighbours, I came to see you," Fred grinned up at her.

"Not that I don't want to see you, but if my parents look out and see you. It's supposed to be just _us_ for Christmas, it's a no Weasley zone."

"Which is why you are going to move aside so I can come in," he smiled.

"Fred, my room is on the second floor. With no trees around I fail to see how you could get up here."

He pulled his hand from behind his back, "I figured explaining me could be hard enough, not to mention a broom."

"Come on then," she said, moving to the side, holding the curtain back. A few moments later he climbed in, and she shut it behind him.

"Warmer in here," Fred remarked looking around. "Nice room."

"Thanks," she sat down at the desk. "How are you?"

"I'm terrific," Fred beamed at her, sitting down on the end of her bed. "And you?"

"I'm good," she smiled.

"Excellent, this doesn't have to be awkward or weird."

"I know, just an adjustment phase. It will get easier."

"You know what will make it easier?" He grinned at her, patting the space on the bed beside him.

"We will not," she said firmly. "My parents are in the next room, and that door could open at any point."

"Settle Granger, preferably right here next to me, I didn't mean that. Not that I'd object, but I'd like to give you something."

"No funny business," Hermione smiled as she moved next to him. "What a way it would be to introduce you."

"Don't worry Hermione, I'll be out of here directly, I just couldn't give this to you on Wednesday," he pulled a small box out of his coat.

"Why?" She looked down at the small box in his hand, "Is it rude Fred Weasley?"

"No," Fred laughed quietly. "I have two presents for you, one that I can give with everyone watching and they'd think nothing off, that's the 'friend' gift. This one is different, I give you this and I'll be asked all kinds of questions. And you my dear, will get them too. This is the 'more than a friend gift'."

She smiled as she took the box he was passing to her, "So two presents then? I am spoiled."

"Yep, open it."

Hermione turned and glanced at the clock on her bedside table, "In a minute." She grinned at Fred, "We have ten minutes till their show is finished, till they start wondering why I didn't come and watch it with them. Because I always watch it with them, so we have ten minutes."

"Ten minutes for what?"

"Funny business," she said quietly, placing the box next to her. "For the next eight minutes."

"Eight?" Fred smiled, pulling her closer to him. "You said ten?"

"Two to open my present, and to thank you."

"You don't need to thank me love, seven and a half minutes of funny business should be enough for now."

"For now?"

"We'll cover that later, we have seven minutes."

"We talk too much," Hermione smiled, brushing her lips against his.

"Let's stop then."

* * *

So that's supposed to be the end, but it doesn't feel that way. I'll see what happens, but if nothing does, that is the end:D

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this, the response was wonderful. I'm glad you all enjoyed it. ♥ ♥


	25. Epilogue Day Twenty Six

**Shop Girl - Epilogue**

She barely got a glimpse of The Burrow after Apparating there, before she was pulled into the broom shed.

"Hey Granger," she could see his smile in the gloomy light.

"Fred, what are you doing?" Hermione tried to keep the smile from her voice, and show annoyance, it was harder than it used to be.

"Isn't it obvious?" He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him. "If I waited till I saw you inside to say hello, I couldn't hold you like this, tell you how pretty you look today..."

"You can't see me, I could look horrible."

"I couldn't tell you how pretty you look in that cute as a button blue sweater, or kiss you when I say hello."

"Ah, now it becomes clear," Hermione laughed. "Well you have to be quick, because I'm late as it is."

"Now that's just an insult, you should be making time for this," he sighed, his hair glinted in the light as he shook his head.

"Later, I promise. Your mum and Ron will probably have kittens if I don't get in there soon. I imagine he's close to banging a fork on the table at this point," Hermione chuckled.

"Suppose so, they are probably wondering where I got to. I've been getting wood for the last twenty minutes," he smiled, kissing her quickly on the forehead. "That'll have to do. But later, for sure."

"I'll see you in there," she stepped out of the shed, brushing the dust from her shoulders. Fred ducked out behind her.

"I'm Apparating to the other side of the yard," he grinned.

She didn't stop to watch him disappear, choosing to dash to the house instead. It wasn't an understatement, she was late. It hadn't been easy to get away this morning, there was a large part of her that had wanted to stay there with them. To take advantage of the lovely mood they were all in, but the other side of her had to go. She had two families, in two very different worlds.

Ron threw open the door as soon as she reached it, "You took your time, in!"

"Sorry," she said quickly, shrugging off her coat. "I got here as soon as I could."

"Never mind," he said, throwing her coat at the rack in the corner, it fell to the ground below. "I'm starving."

Hermione smiled as she followed his rapidly disappearing figure in the direction of the kitchen. Never get between that man and his food, she thought as she rounded the corner. Fred was sitting down right in her line of sight, and as luck would have it the only available seat: right next to him. She said her hellos as she went around the table, sinking down into the chair beside him, suddenly thankful for the small kitchen and large family.

"Hermione."

"Fred."

Ron exclaimed happily as he started piling his plate, and Hermione let herself just sit and happen around her. Although they waited for her, her presence wasn't necessary. The clink of the cutlery, and the conversation were soothing in an odd sort of way. She didn't feel the need to chat, or add any conversation. Her sense of comfort helped whenever Fred bumped against her, it was a common occurrence at a table this size, but it gave her a little thrill that Fleur wasn't capable of.

"That's a nice necklace you are wearing," she remarked beside her.

"Oh thank you," Hermione smiled softly. "I like it."

Fred's hand came down and rested on her thigh, a gentle squeeze.

"Oi! Who gave it to you?" Ron called out, "Your parents?"

"No, a friend."

"A boy?"

"Yes Ronald, a _boy_ gave it to me, for Christmas."

"You aren't seeing anyone, who gave it to you?"

"I am seeing someone now, and he gave it to me," Hermione sighed. "We don't need to talk about it anymore," she said, conscious of everyones eyes on her, including Fred's.

"Yeah, leave it alone Ron," George chimed in. "Eat some more, fill your mouth preferably."

"Shut it George, Hermione's _my _friend, she can tell me."

"She can, she just doesn't have to," she snapped. "This isn't the time, nor the place. If I _want_ to tell you, I will tell you later."

He opened his mouth, and Harry shoved him, "Eat Ron, leave it."

He did, not without a grumble or three along the way however, Hermione sighed to herself. "He'll be fine," Fred said quietly.

"It's just he's stubborn, pig-headed, won't listen to reason," she whispered back.

"So, you are seeing someone," he smiled, hiding it behind his glass.

"It's only new, who knows if it'll last."

Fred laughed, drawing the attention of a few people. Ron looking at him closely, Hermione watched his attention turn to her, before going back to Fred.

"Oh, bugger," she said under her breath. "Not now, please not now."

"What?"

She whispered quietly, "Ron cannot start developing perception now, not now. Move your hand, now."

The hand on her leg moved away instantly, Fred turning to talk to George about something unimportant, Hermione focusing her attention on her food.

"Unbelievable."

She cringed slightly, not looking up as Ron spoke.

"What Ron?"

She wanted to throw a roll or something at Charlie, anything not to let Ron continue.

"Well I figured if it would be one of us, and not me; it would Percy."

"Me what?" Percy asked, "What have I done now?"

"Nothing, it's Fred."

"Shit," Fred muttered beside her, putting down his fork. "Ron, not now."

"How long?"

"A few days."

"Bloody hell," Ron swore loudly.

"Ron!"

"Sorry mum, but it's a little bit of shock."

"Tell me about it," Fred said quietly, Hermione smiled a little beside him.

"Ron, the only reason you didn't know, is because no-one knew, bar us and George more than likely."

"Yep, I knew."

Hermione watched the families eyes switching between the people talking, some with comprehension on their faces, but they were mostly confused.

"See, only three people. You would have known, eventually," Fred explained. "That's all there is to it, Hermione is my girl something I'm very happy about, and she can be my girl for as long as she would like to be. Nothing more to say."

Despite the blush spreading across her cheeks, Hermione decided that there was one more thing that needed to be said. "Fred?"

"Yes love?" He said turning to her.

"I'm happy to, very happy," she smiled. He grinned at her quickly, before she had a chance to look away, he leaned down and kissed her. Hermione could faintly hear the sounds of the family around them, but it faded quickly. How he did it she wasn't quite sure of, but he made her forget everything. She could feel herself responding, in a way that probably wasn't terribly appropriate for where they were, but she couldn't find it within herself to care (or stop).

His hand came up to hold the back of her head, Hermione leaned into him more, almost sliding off the edge of her chair. It wasn't until a bread roll hit _her _head, did she come back down to earth.

"That was more than I needed to see," Ron groaned. "And I need another roll."

Hermione laughed quietly, her head resting on Fred's shoulder. "See, no big deal," he smiled. "A little bit of snogging will make them shut it every time."

Other than a few glances, every seemed to turn their attention back to their food, even Ron with his new roll.

"A great plan it seems."

"Oh I didn't plan it, I couldn't wait till later."

"I should have known," she giggled quietly, not wanting to draw everyones attention again. "Then you won't want anymore later."

"Like hell," he said loudly. Whispering in her ear, "You said later, that was just a starter, I need a main, and quite possibly dessert."

"I like dessert."

"Ah you are my kind of girl Granger."

* * *

THE END. (Really!) ♥


End file.
